


Under the Cross

by AlexIsOkay



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexIsOkay/pseuds/AlexIsOkay
Summary: Ophilia attends church.
Relationships: Primrose Azelhart/Ophilia Clement
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Under the Cross

Ophilia and Primrose stood outside the church, staring up at the towering edifice, the pointed steeples and stained glass windows, the enormous cross hanging over the front door. It was just past sunset, though there was still an orange glow in the sky, and the lights had turned on outside as well, preventing it from getting _too_ dark.

“You’re sure about this,” Primrose said, though it came off less like a question and more like a resigned statement of disbelief.

“I’m sure,” Ophilia replied. While Primrose’s own expression was relatively lackadaisical, merely staring at the church and seeming mostly unperturbed by it, Ophilia’s face was furrowing itself into a look of determination, brows creased down and eyes narrowed, lips pressed together into a thin line.

“This is going to go terribly,” Primrose chided.

“Have a little faith in me!”

“I don’t.” Ophilia huffed in response to that, shooting a glare at Primrose out of the corner of her eye, though just a moment later she was turning her attention back towards the Church’s front door and taking another step towards it.

“I’m going,” she declared.

“Suit yourself.” There was a small pause after that, during which Ophilia inhaled sharply, looking like she was taking a final moment to psych herself up. And then, with a loud, ear-splitting shout at the top of her lungs, Ophilia broke into a sprint and charged into the church.

Ophilia’s constant, continuous _“AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH”_ was definitely enough to attract the attention of the priests and the other churchgoers alike, as was the fact that she was still barreling down the aisle as fast as her legs would carry her, booking it towards the altar waiting for her at the far end. The expressions on the faces of the others present were a mixture of fear and confusion, and some of the other worshippers, the older crowd in particular, seemed horrified by Ophilia’s display, stepping backward to put as much distance between themselves and this strange woman as they could. Ophilia paid them no mind, though, keeping up both her sprinting and her screaming until she finally reached the altar.

The moment she was in front of it Ophilia suddenly dropped to her knees and clasped her hands together, bowing her head while her shouting came to an abrupt stop and was quickly replaced with frantic, fast-paced murmuring. “FatherinheavenkingofgloryweadoreyournameandworktoglorifyyouforeveritisthroughyourwillthatwearealiveandhealthytodayyourGracehasallowedustoconvergetogetheryouhavepromisedthatwheneverwecallonyournameyouwillhearandansweruscomeintoourmidstGodandhavefellowshipwithusmakeyourblessingsabundantandgraceuswithyourpresenceamen.”

Primrose had been watching all of this unfold from the outside of the doorway, of course, and in addition to the terrified and befuddled reactions of everyone else present she had also taken notice of the faint smoke that was starting to come off Ophilia’s body the longer she spent inside the church. The moment she was finished with her hasty prayer Ophilia was back on her feet again, picking up her screaming right where she had left off as well, and around the same moment her arm finally burst into flames, fire quickly swallowing up the sleeve of her dress. This, of course, horrified everyone around her even more, but just like before Ophilia paid them no mind, simply letting her continued _“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH”_ carry her all the way back down the aisle.

Primrose had been wearing a shawl, wrapped around her shoulders, and she was already preemptively slipping it off as she watched Ophilia sprint back towards her. The moment she had crossed the threshold of the church Ophilia collapsed onto the ground, face first, seeming largely unperturbed by the cold, hard cobblestone she had just smashed herself into. Primrose, meanwhile, was more concerned about the fire, and she tossed her shawl over Ophilia’s burning arm, patting it down a few times until she finally managed to suffocate the flames and stop the burning.

“How do you feel?” Primrose asked, returning her (now slightly charred) shawl to her shoulders.

“Everything hurts,” Ophilia replied, her own words still muffled by the stones underneath her.

“I really don’t know what you were expecting,” Primrose sighed. “Was it worth it?” In response to that question, however, Ophilia merely nodded against the cobblestones, and Primrose rolled her eyes, never able to understand Ophilia’s steadfast piousness, even in undeath. Still, after another moment Primrose crouched down next to Ophilia, reaching a hand out towards her. “We should go,” she said. “Before anyone else comes out here to see what happened.”

“My arm is still burning,” Ophilia murmured.

“That’s just residual,” Primrose assured her. “I put it out. Come on. Up now.” With that she slipped one of her own arms around Ophilia’s shoulders and, despite the fact that Ophilia still seemed like her body was heavy, like she was having a hard time just standing on her own, she eventually managed to do so- albeit, while still putting most of her weight onto Primrose as well. “Is this going to become a habit?” Primrose asked, starting to walk Ophilia back down the street, away from the church.

“Mhmm," Ophilia replied. "Every Sunday."

“Of course,” Primrose sighed. “I don’t know why I even asked.”


End file.
